


Fame and Family

by Llama1412



Series: Families of Choice [15]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Famous Jaskier | Dandelion, Future Fic, M/M, Making Dandelion live in TV canon, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: In the time since Geralt has known him, Jaskier has become quite famous. Known throughout the continent as Master Dandelion, Jaskier has truly made it big. Geralt has never quite realized before how much Jaskier gave up to take the Path with him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Families of Choice [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660492
Comments: 9
Kudos: 257





	Fame and Family

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing you need to know is that this is in the vague future and they’ve just split up for a while because that’s how they do, and now they’re coming back together. Oh, and this fic references events in [5 Dinners with Calanthe (And 1 With The Lion Cub)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100103) and [A Rose by Any Other Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102482)
> 
> I got to watch Pitch Perfect and count it as research for this fic. Not really relevant to the fic, but I 100% headcanon that Jaskier also wrote Galavant, just because I can. Boy is fella famous.

Geralt had been vaguely aware that Jaskier’s musical skill was highly prized and sought after. Certainly, the bard easily earned more coin than his hunts just playing in a tavern in busier towns. But Geralt made a point  _ not _ to pay attention to people fawning over Jaskier, so while he knew the bard was decently popular (even when they weren’t travelling together, Geralt could not avoid that damn  _ Toss a Coin _ song). He’d never really thought about what that meant, until Yennefer recommended that they stop in Oxenfurt and pick up a few things for Ciri.

They’d intended to take care of errands before searching out Jaskier – Geralt had met up with him in Oxenfurt after spending the snowy season apart many times in the past. However, any plans he had were discarded when a young woman practically accosted anyone between her and Geralt as she tried to flag the witcher down. 

“Sir Witcher! Sir Witcher, please, I must speak with you!” Obligingly, he stopped and turned to the woman, shifting Ciri to a defensible position behind him. She wasn’t being hunted anymore, but he could never be careless with her safety. The woman chasing him down stopped in front on him, huffing for breath. “You are Geralt of Rivia, right? Master Dandelion’s Witcher?”

“Who the fuck is Dandelion?” Geralt growled.

“Oh, isn’t that Jaskier’s stage name?” Ciri poked her way into the conversation. “I remember my grandmother laughing at “Dandelion”. I kind of like it, though.”

“Yes, Master Dandelion is also known as Jaskier! He teaches here at Oxenfurt on occasion, and I am one of his students, Kalista. That’s why I flagged you down – there’s an event shortly, and Master Dandelion has a standing invitation for you, the Witcher, the White Wolf. No one has ever seen you attend before though.”

Geralt hummed. “What kind of event?”

Kalista grinned, bouncing on her feet. “It’s a Riff Off! You see, Master Dandelion came up with a new way for his students to practice their classics. And the Academy found that people would be willing to pay to watch, so… Basically, Master Dandelion sets the beat with the instruments and drums, and then all the participating students have to change classic verse to match the tempo and maintain the rhyme scheme. It’s actually a great way to familiarize yourself with epic poetry!” 

Ciri reached up to tug on Geralt’s armor. “That sounds so cool! Can we go? Please?”

Geralt considered her, then looked behind her, where Yennefer stood far enough away to claim she had no association with the strange people yelling in the street. She shrugged at him, apparently no preference. Geralt supposed it was worth indulging Ciri, just to see what mess Jaskier had gotten himself into now.

Kalista led the three of them to a packed amphitheatre, noise level indicating the event had already started. The performers could barely be heard over the cheers of the crowd. Geralt’s shoulders raised defensively as the sound washed over him, almost overwhelming. He loved Jaskier, he truly did, but Geralt was very much not made for the crowds and glamour of city life.

Kalista led them towards the stage, to a bench in the very front. “Here are your seats! If it’s all right with you, I’m going to join the students!”

Ciri smiled at her and waved her away when Geralt’s grunt apparently did not communicate his feelings on the matter.

In front of him, Jaskier looked radiant in an ostentatious plum silk outfit, with a new goatee growth on his chin. It suited him, Geralt thought absently. In front of Jaskier stood scattered assortment of what were apparently Oxenfurt students, clustered together in groups. They appeared to be trading off singing, but between the closeness of the performance and the cheers of the crowd, Geralt’s ears were overwhelmed.

It didn’t look like Jaskier was singing anyway. He appeared to be moderating for the students? So Geralt let himself stop trying to sort out the cacophony of noise. Instead he let it wash over him and focused his attention on Jaskier.

He wasn’t the center of attention at the moment (though he was certainly taking his part in the limelight while still showcasing his students), but his posture positively radiated joy. Dressed in the showiest of clothes, it was clear Jaskier flourished here.

Who was he to take Jaskier away from this life, this life that featured all the finer things in life? He knew the Path was unpleasant by most estimations of life. Yennefer made no secret of how she would not stand for his rudimentary shelter on the road, furnishing her tent with all the luxuries she enjoyed. It was one of the reasons he could justify taking Ciri into this life – it may be hard, but she would still have access to some of the things in life she was used to. And regular baths – that was something all of them insisted on. Admittedly, his reception in towns had improved since they’d inflicted their regiment of regular, scented baths. 

And he knew the magic made up for a lot. But the Path was still unpleasant – weeks between contracts, coin short and stretched to the limits, the scorn with which he was greeted with in villages. Not to mention the monster hunts themselves, from which Geralt usually returned covered in monster guts.

Jaskier stood, and Geralt realized with a start that the event appeared to be over. Jaskier made some sort of announcement, and then the crowd was  _ screaming _ for him, and it was too much for Geralt’s head to take, he had to make an escape. He tapped Yenn on the shoulder and gestured for her to read his thoughts. Ciri would be safe enough here, and if something did threaten her, Yennefer would destroy them.

Geralt beat a hasty retreat, not noticing the way Jaskier’s eyes followed him. All he could focus on was getting away from the wall of noise that seemed to follow him some distance down the street.

When he could finally hear something beyond the ringing in his ears, Geralt leaned against a wall and breathed deeply. Cities were just too much for him. Too much noise, too many sounds, so many smells, all of it together creating a sensory overload. He tried to grit his teeth through it – he knew the others loved the occasional shopping trip in a well-supplied city. But there were times it was just too much. He sucked in breaths quickly through his nose, and closed his eyes, attempting to center himself.

“Geralt?” His name is spoken so softly, just in front of him. When he opened his eyes, Jaskier was standing before him, his hands hovering as if ready to touch. “Are you okay? You left so quickly, I was worried.”

Geralt sighed deeply, but reached out to pull Jaskier against him. “Too loud,” he mumbled into Jaskier’s shoulder. “But they loved you. Good job.”

Jaskier’s arms wrapped warmly around him and he chuckled in Geralt’s ear. “Doth my ears deceive me? The great White Wolf is proud of me?”

Geralt snorted. “‘m always proud of you.” He could feel Jaskier jerk back in surprise, and he kept his head ducked so the bard couldn’t meet his eyes.

“Okay, now I know something is wrong. You’re never this complimentary.”

If anything, that made Geralt slump. “I know.” He bit his lip and forced himself to give voice to his thoughts. “You deserve that, though. You’re amazing, Jaskier. You deserve all the praise in the world.”

Jaskier laughed softly, though there was an edge of nervousness to it. “Geralt, what are you talking about? Are you okay?”

Geralt squeezed his eyes tightly shut. “Why do you travel with me? You could have everything you have here all the time. And I can’t– ”  _ give you that _ , he couldn’t force out.

Jaskier squeezed his arms around Geralt. “Geralt, you idiot. Queen Calanthe of Cintra  _ adopted  _ me. That’s how I know Ciri. Calanthe was probably my first friend and she was the reason I could consider anywhere home.” Geralt’s shoulders slumped further, as if curling in to protect his center. Jaskier huffed a breath in frustration and tried to meet Geralt’s eyes. “Don’t you get it? If this was what I wanted, I could have had it all along! And I’ll admit, it’s nice on occasion. But fuck, Geralt, I was raised in court. I know exactly how bad it is – it’s exactly what I ran away from! Calanthe let me just be a ridiculous bard, and when my feet itched, she gave me a place to come home to when I needed a break from the road.”

He cupped a hand around Geralt’s face. “It’s nice on occasion. But I would much rather spend my time on the road with you. There’s a reason I’ve followed you all these years, you know. I enjoy the fame – you know how I adore the finer things in life. But what I really love is writing the songs with you. I – Geralt, do you understand what it means to be allowed on your adventures? Do you realize how special that regard is?

“I’ve paid attention over the years, you know. You never tolerate a traveling companion as long as you’ve put up with me. And I know we reach our limits and go our separate ways, but we  _ always  _ come back together, Geralt!” He leaned his forehead against Geralt’s. “You don’t do words. I know that. And while it is still be nice to be told on occasion, I know how you feel about me, Geralt. Every time you let me travel with you, you show me you care. You show me you want me around.”

Geralt rumbled and wrapped his arm around Jaskier, keeping his eyes closed. “I do, you know.”

Jaskier grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Don’t you listen? I know. I’ve always known.”


End file.
